ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Item Depository
Removed Trick Staves II from the list of weapons these NPCs will store. While I welcome verification, I asked him to list the weapons he would store, and tried to store a Trick Staff II even though it didn't appear in the list. It did not work. I would assume we can not store our Trick Staves II because they have a depletable number of charges (as opposed to the Treat Staves II renewing their charges). --Seral 00:11, 23 October 2006 (EDT) I think it's a waste of more than one person's time to put all those items in plural form. And the inconsistency makes it look bad. I wish SE would stop being lazy and just let us store event items when they are released instead of making us wait a couple months every time. It can't possibly be that hard. <.<; --Kyrial 05:49, 3 April 2007 (EDT) Should probably also mention somewhere (I am not sure where) that items in event storage do not count as being owned for new events.. so if you have an Adventuring Certificate or Horror Mask in storage, you may very well get a second one that can not be stored when the event comes around. Runeghost 22:31, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Requested Move Move: These NPC types did not have any particular given name when first introduced into the game, nor did they for a very long period of time. However, they have since been given names when the map marker NPCs were added and they referred to them as "item depositories". So because this is the name that these NPCs are given in-game, I say that this article should be renamed as well in order to accommodate this. –Anson 15:20, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Comment: NPCs are referred to as a depository? -- 18:09, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Rename: Rename, or redirect to/from Event Item Storage abstraction. I tend to look for general terms like storage versus the individual that performs said action. Storer doesn't even really sound like a proper word even though it is. However I would disagree with changing it to Depository. --Overdrive Bismark 02:10, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Edit: I made the redirect since it seemed like a good enough idea to me.--Overdrive Bismark 03:02, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Rename: I disagree with changing the name to Item Depository as it's not nearly as descriptive. Event Item Storer fits exactly with what the NPC does and makes it very easy for people to understand. If anything I'd suggest having a redirect from Item Depository to Event Item Storer. 16:03, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Move keep Redirect: Per nom. -- 11:05, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Move and keep redirect. Since the player made term is so prevalent, the redirect is appropriate. This is the same as we did with Fame >> Reputation. -- 18:13, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Cost to Retrieve I just stored four items for 500 gil each. *'Dream Hat' *'Omina Yukata' *'Hume Top +1' *'Hume Shorts +1' I thought HQ stuff might change the price, but not in this case. So is it a flat 500 gil rate per event item? I was going to add this cost to either the Storer list or each item's page (next to the "can be stored" line, toward the bottom) ... but I won't if they're all the same. TheRya 02:00, 30 October 2007 (UTC)